A Jog to Where? Chapter 01
by WarcraftOrcfic1
Summary: This is my first story in a while. This is not meant for the serious reader who is looking for vast amounts of plot and detail. This is just a first part in an erotic series that I quickly had an idea for and didn't really plan for it. The Characters used are completely fictional, and is based out of Blizzard's Warcraft universe.


**A Jog to…Where?**

It was a day just like any other. I wake up at 6am sharp every morning for my daily routine. First I drink my pre-workout shake, tighten my running shoes and go for my run/hike through my mountain trail. I repeat this 6 out of the 7 days of the week so I can keep the athletic body that I am proud of, and if I am lucky, I am back in time to check my World of Warcraft account!

I made my way down my entry-way and walked along the body mirror that I purposely positioned there so I could admire the hard work I put into my body. I run and workout hard to maintain my firm bottom and I am rather proud of my hard tummy and 32C breasts. On top of that I had dark brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and lips that my previous boyfriends just couldn't resist. I quickly snap out of my self-confident trance and head out.

As I stepped out of my front door and onto my porch I instantly smelled the fresh pine and morning dew of the mountains. I was fortunate enough to have wealthy estranged parents that paid my stay at our previous home. I get what I want, a peaceful life in the mountains with a steady job, and they get what they want, a life away from their daughter. I soon dismiss these trivial thoughts from my head as I pop my earphones in and take off on my route.

The morning seemed bright and especially chilly for the time of year, however it wasn't bothersome. The chilled wind slightly stung my sweaty skin as my wind-whipped ponytail flailed behind me. As I started heading toward the upward slope into the thicker part of the trail a feeling of slight unease began to well within me. I found this strange considering that I have always felt rather safe here as it was patrolled by forest rangers often. I tried to dismiss the feeling however as I progressed it only deepened until I finally decided to slow my pace and scan my surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I wasn't sure why I couldn't shake this feeling.

As I began to take off again a heavy cloud formed above me. It was one of the darkest clouds I had ever seen that had to have stretched over the entire mountain that I occupied. It slowly began to swirl. At first I had thought that it could be a tornado, however it is long out of season and the weather just isn't right. I began to panic heavily as the funnel made its way toward me. I attempted to sprint away however everywhere I turned lightning would strike blocking my exit. With what I thought would be my final breath screamed at the top of my lungs.

After a few moments I had realized that I was completely fine and slowly began to open my eyes. I felt the heat of a blazing sun glaring down at me and I could barely see due to the extremely brightness. At first I had no idea where I was, or what events had led me here. My wits were soon gathered as I recalled being assaulted by a weird funnel. First things first, I have to figure out where I am, and find any clues on how I can return home. I was never the type to just sit around and do nothing.

I stumbled slightly as I got up from the charred water-starved earth, or what I thought was earth. I began to make my way toward a slight plateau I saw maybe a mile in the distance. However, in this heat, one mile seemed like 10, even in my physical condition. I reached the small plateau and climbed to the top so I could maybe get a general idea of a direction to start heading in. I could barely make out something in the distance. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness a massive imposing wall came into view, and my jaw dropped at what I had realized. They were not walls, but gates… that looked exactly like the great gates of Orgrimmar in the fantasy MMO I play, World of Warcraft.

Hours have now passed since I had realized where I was. I somewhat knew where I was going. It makes me wish I had played Horde more often, maybe I wouldn't be as lost as I am now. I could go to Orgrimmar for help, but who knows what would happen to a human female if I were to do that. As I contemplated my next move I turned my head to a distant rumbling noise that I heard in the distance. I watched fearfully as a small trail of dust slowly came into view, and they were coming straight for me. It was obvious that they had spotted me. I could feel the piercing curious gaze of the brown skinned Orcs fixated on me. Normally I would try and run… but there is no way I can escape the monstrous worgs speed, let alone a 7 to 8 feet tall orc.

The looks of what seems like a hunting party returning from a fresh Khodo kill screeched to a halt before the plateau that I resided. I should have feared for my life, however he seemed surprisingly gentle. He was more curious than anything, wondering why a human dressed so peculiarly was in the middle of the desolate earth of Durotar. Sensing no hostility I began to walk toward him as well, only to suddenly fall to my knees and burst into tears. I heard a surprised grunt from the orc and I looked up with my teary eyes, not knowing what to do or how to get home. The orc gently places his hand on my shoulder and motioned to a wagon behind a tamed khodo. I placed myself down on the crude wood which wasn't all that uncomfortable thanks to my well rounded, athletic bottom.

As the wagon started to move the sound become rather therapeutic and I began to calm down. I felt safe here, they didn't seem to mean any harm to me. The orcs actually seem nothing like how the Alliance makes them out to be. I had always wondered about them when I played them game, I honestly even found them a little bit attractive, and now I am seeing them in the flesh. I gazed at the fatigued orc hunters around me after a long days hunt. My mind couldn't help but wander to their flapping loincloths. I tried to chase the visage away however the curiosity of what beasts hung between their legs would not escape my thoughts. Soon I gave up on calming my libido and fantasized about what they could possibly be like. The three men I've dated were all only around 6 inches, well that wasn't bad for humans in my world. These were practically 8 feet tall monsters, and I am sure the dicks between their legs were no different.

I snapped out of my horny trance when the wagon started to screech to a halt at a small outer village. It looked to be outside of Razer Hill to the north. However, I heard the sounds of crashing waves and looked behind me and was awestruck by a beautiful sparking ocean. Azeroth is absolutely stunning I thought to myself, the game can't even compare to this. I was popped out of my trance at the sound of heavy footsteps behind me; I twirled around to the chief approaching me. Due to the unfortunate event that I cannot speak Orcish, there was a huge language barrier. However, his intent was clear. In his hands were a smaller set of female orc attire, most likely for a younger female. He then led me to a tent where I could change, which I am glad they value privacy here. Inside was an older looking female orc, most likely a village elder, but being female I didn't mind changing in front of her. I quickly began to shed my workout attire eager to try on this exotic looking orc clothing. I find it ironic that this is something humans would model in in my world, and here it's everyday custom. As I shed my last piece of clothing a younger orc busted into the tent unawares of my presence, my face suddenly flush red as our gazes met, his eyes regretfully scanning my body before he turned around and sprinted out. Meanwhile, the old orc lady behind me lets out a loud chuckle at my endeavor.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
